TNG Season 7 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in TNG Season 7. :This list is complete. A * George Aguilar as Wakasa * Alan Altshuld as Yranac * Lee Arenberg as: ** Prak ** Bok * Vinny Argiro as The Hitman B *Lena Banks as an Starfleet ensign (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as ** Lwaxana Troi ** Computer voice * Bruce Beatty as Ben * Brian Bonsall as Alexander Rozhenko * Mark Bramhall as Nador * Alison Brooks as Nell Chilton * Caitlin Brown as Vekor * Amick Byram as Ian Andrew Troi * Michael Reilly Burke as Goval * LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge C * Susan Christy as Tarrana * Shannon Cochran as Kalita * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae (uncredited) * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Eric Burton * Kevin Indio Copeland as an alien marauder (uncredited) * Michael Corbett as Rabal * Brian Cousins as Crosis * R. Cox as Bruno Salvatore (photo) * Denise Crosby as Natasha Yar * David L. Crowley as Workman ( ) * Kimberly Cullum as Gia * Robin Curtis as Tallera D *Alex Datcher as Taitt *John de Lancie as Q *Jonathan Del Arco as Hugh *Brian Demonbreun as Lieutenant Andrew Powell (uncredited) *Michael Dorn as Worf *Ellen Albertini Dow as Felisa Howard *Shay Duffin as Ned Quint *Kirsten Dunst as Hedril *Elliot Durant III as an operations division ensign (uncredited) E * Ronnie Claire Edwards as Talur * Paul Eiding as Loquel * Alexander Enberg as Taurik F * Carlos Ferro as Ensign Dern * Shannon Fill as Sito Jaxa * Fionnula Flanagan as Juliana Tainer * Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren * Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker * John Franklyn-Robbins as Macias G * Robin Gammell as Mauric * Stephen Matthew Garvin as an ensign * Dan Gauthier as Sam Lavelle * Christopher Gilman as the Knight in armor (uncredited) * Martin Goslins as Satok * Bruce Gray as Chekote H * Michael G. Hagerty as Skoran * Nancy Harewood as Nara * Michael Harris as Byleth * James Horan as Barnaby *Kerry Hoyt as a security ensign (uncredited) * David Huddleston as The Conductor J * Tom Jackson as Lakanta * Penny Johnson as Dobara K * Lenore Kasdorf as Lorin * Bernard Kates as Sigmund Freud * Andreas Katsulas as Tomalak * Michael Keenan as Maturin * Tim Kelleher as Gaines * Thomas Kopache as The Engineer * Pamela Kosh as Jessel * Andy Kossin as Barkonian apprentice * Clyde Kusatsu as Nakamura L *Deborah Landis as a Cairn (uncredited) *Norman Large as Maques *Sabrina LeBeauf as Giusti *Stephen Lee as Bartender *Nora Leonhardt as Marla E. Finn *William Lithgow as Pran Tainer *Tim Lounibos as Daniel Kwan *Richard Lynch as Arctus Baran M * Michael Mack as Sirol * Barbara March as Lursa * Brian Markinson as Vorin * Benito Martinez as Salazar * Johanna McCloy as Maddy Calloway * Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Eric Menyuk as The Traveler * Colin Mitchell as Gorta * Warren Munson as Marcus Holt N * Natalia Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev O * Ken Olandt as Jason Vigo * Terry O'Quinn as Erik Pressman * Richard Ortega-Miro as Rainer P *Jonathan Paley as an Atrean aide (uncredited) *Edward Penn as Kateras *Eric Pierpoint as Voval *Amy Pietz as Sandra Rhodes *Richard Poe as Evek R * Gina Ravarra as Tyler * Arlee Reed as The Hayseed * Margaret Reed as Serova * Duncan Regehr as Ronin * Joyce Robinson as Gates * Ned Romero as Anthwara * Mark Rolston as Walter Pierce * Michael Rothhaar as Garvin S * John Saint John as a Tribal Council member (uncredited) * Dugan Savoye as William Hodges * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Madge Sinclair as Silva La Forge * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi * Michelan Sisti as Tol * James Sloyan as K'mtar * Peter Slutsker as Birta * Brent Spiner as: ** Data ** Lore ** Noonian Soong * Paul Sorvino as Nikolai Rozhenko * James Castle Stevens as a Kes aide * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Joel Swetow as Yog T * Dendrie Taylor as Farrell * William Thomas Jr. as Santos * Cameron Thor as Narik V * Nancy Vawter as Margaret Blackwell * Ben Vereen as Edward M. La Forge W * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Derek Webster as Sanders * Andreana Weiner as Kestra Troi * Doug Wert as Jack Crusher * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher * Barbara Williams as Anna * James Worthy as Koral Y * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa Category:Production lists TNG Season 7 Season 7 nl:TNG Seizoen 7 acteurs en actrices